Hate
by ExcuseMeImPizza
Summary: Betrayal...leads to death... Death...leads to hate...ADOPTED BY BLUE2B
1. Chapter 1

This is my story called HURT I hope you enjoy, because lately I have been running out of ideas. But, I have a feeling this is going to be deep, sad, dramatic, tragedy filled and more… Enjoy : )

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 1<p>

Left alone all by herself, Kuki walked down the streets at night, in the pouring rain. She couldn't even cry anymore. She walked down the empty streets and thought of what had happened earlier. She closed her eyes and tried to think of happy thoughts, but she had to face the facts. There was nothing she could ever think of that was happy enough.

She had given up on the happiness 3 hours ago, when she was… it was too painful to remember. She didn't want to go home. They probably hated her there as well. Was she hated?

_Yes…_

A voice in her head kept telling her everything bad. She tried to cry, but nothing could make her cry. Her emotions seemed gone. She was like a witch, everyone hated her. But, no… they couldn't hate nice and innocent Kuki Sanban. What had Kuki done?

_Everything…_

Nothing, Kuki had done nothing. But, the voice in her head told her she did something. She was miserable as she walked down the street. She shook. Not, with fear or coldness, with nothing. Her happy go lucky spirit was gone. Her hair was wet and she felt blood in her mouth. Kuki turned into an alleyway hoping something would kill her.

**YOU CAN LIV EIN A WORLD FULL OF LOVE…BUT THAT WORLD DOESN'T EXSIST**

"What did I do?" She asked herself.

_You did something horrible…_

It started to thunder and lightning. Kuki walked out the other end of the alley way. She saw a car coming down the street. This was her chance, her chance to end it all. Her chance to stop the pain that she had been through all this day.

"But, it's a sin." She said. "Suicide is a sin."

* * *

><p><strong>EVERYONE SINS…ALMOST EVERYOEN REPENTS<strong>

* * *

><p><em>You've committed a million sins already Sanban…<em>

Kuki's lip trembled as she walked towards the street and into the street. Her life was a wreck, what did she care. She saw the light approaching closer and closer. She stopped in the middle of the street and dropped. The car seemed to speed up faster. She closed her eyes. The lights got brighter from under her eyelids. Suddenly, her whole life flashed before her eyes.

Kuki smiled and opened her eyes. She had woke up and smelled pancakes. Her mom was gone, but the pancakes were freshly cooked. Kuki looked out of the kitchen window and saw her mother and father's car leave the drive way. She smiled again and ate her breakfast. She would go to the tree house today. 

The light disappeared and Kuki opened her eyes, it was on the other side of the road. She almost cried as her breathing grew quicker and she got angry. She ran towards the highway and it was empty. She pulled her hair and cried out. No tears, just crying. If only someone had saved her. If anyone could have saved her. It all started with Numbuh 6 anyway. (My Numbuh 6 a.k.a. jade)

Kuki smiled and slipped her usual green sweater on over her clothes. She walked to the tree house overjoyed as usual. She opened the door to see Jade and Nigel talking. Jade spun around and pointed.

"See?" jade asked. Everyone nodded. The poor 13 year old Kuki was scared as everyone surrounded her. "She's a backstabbing chick." Jade said. Kuki ran out, but Wally gripped her sleeve and looked into her eyes.

"Sorry Kooks." He said, "You are a real Bitch ya know." He shouted. He through her and she hit her head. Everyone laughed at her. They pointed. "Hey slut, ya think we didn't know?" Wally asked. Kuki backed away into a corner.

"Your ass is ours." Hoagie said. "Get it...her's is ours." No one laughed. They all walked forward to her. She screamed as they made fun of her.

"Did you think we wouldn't find out soon?" Wally asked. Kuki didn't know what they were talking about.

Kuki walked through the streets. She wanted to die. She had to die. She saw her opportunity ahead of her, The Cleveland Bridge. She walked towards it clumsily.

_They will be happy if you are dead…_

Kuki shook her head. She walked onto the bridge and to the middle section. She felt like an empty soul. What was hr meaning of life? Why did god create her?

_Because he wanted you to die…_

"No!" Kuki shouted. "He created for a better reason." She said. "God creates and he cares." She walked to the middle of the bridge. If only today never happened.

Kuki held her stomach as Jade kicked her. She doubled over in pain and fell to the ground. Her teammates spit on her and kicked her. She just wanted it to end. Finally, they told her why they did it. 

_Betrayal…_

They had betrayed Kuki, they said Number 6 was better. They thought Kuki, was… they thought she was …un innocent. Kuki was still a virgin. But, they only believed Numbuh 6. That should have been impossible though. They should have known Kuki was too good for that…but they didn't. they kicked her out and called her filthy names. Kuki wanted it to end. She climbed on the railing. She looked at the unsafe water beneath her.

_Do it…_

_**SUICIDE'S A SIN…**_

Kuki jumped…

* * *

><p>sAD... i KNOW...sorry caps was on...anywayz I love this story and im working on chapter 2 after i post it...so enjoy please. Oh..it's not over. There are 17 more chapters on the way.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!

: ) … Sorry about that…I really don't think of myself as a good writer, and I don't really expect a lot of reviews, so thanks a lot. Anyway I don't post disclaimers in my story…but for once I might… in my next story.

* * *

><p><em>Betrayal…leads to death…<em>

Wally sat up in bed. He shook his head and looked around. He was all by himself. His room was dark and for once he was scared of the darkness. But, he wasn't exactly scared of the darkness; he was scared at what lurked in there.

"Snap out of it." He whispered. "You are Numbuh 4 of the Kids next door." (Rhymes) He stood up and walked towards the light switched.

_Betrayal...leads to death…_

He looked around as he kept hearing the voice. He hit something and looked up to see a tall man. The man tilted his head and Wally almost screamed as he fell back. He looked up seeing the thing was gone. He instantly ran out of his room and into the lounge, he dove on the couch and turned the television on. He had to get his mind cleared. He looked at the cable box; it was 4:00 am.

_You betrayed her…she'll kill herself…_

Wally shook his head. It wasn't true. He didn't betray her, no one did. She betrayed all of them. Once she lost her innocence, she wasn't considered a teen; she was considered a dirty adult. She wouldn't kill herself.

"We didn't cause her that much pain…did we?" he asked himself.

_It's your fault, her blood will be on your hands…_

**IT IS WRONG TO KILL…**

"But, we didn't kill her." Wally said.

_Of course, because __only you__ did it Wallabee, you called her the dirty names…you hurt her the most…_

Wally sat up and began pacing. He had to contact Kuki, apologize; he had to do something, before she did something stupid.

"Let's see she left 10 hours ago. By midnight she should have reached town." Wally said. He ran back to his room as quietly as he could. He changed his clothes and put on his jacket. He had to do it, he ran out of the tree house, slipping his communicator in his back pocket. He rode his bike to town. The streets seemed empty and deserted. He jumped off his bike and ran through the empty street. She was nowhere to be seen. "Numbuh 3, where are ya?" He asked. There was no answer and he panicked. He recalled the day.

Numbuh 3 had bounced into the house happily. Everyone listened to Jade explain how Kuki was no longer a virgin and she was no known as a filthy adult. They attacked her and kicked her out. Wally was hurt that Kuki went early, but something didn't believe Jade/My Numbuh 6. He decided to go through and hurt Kuki as well.

Wally sighed and ran to the empty intersection; he knew he shouldn't be here. The town was deserted for a reason, it was horrible. The KND and TND weren't strong enough anymore. The evil adults were too strong and took over, but then the teens that weren't in the TND, like Cree and the teen ninjas, started gangs and stuff. The girls robbed and stuff, while the boys raped poor harmless children. (Females) Wally instantly ran to the nearest alleyway. The sun was poking up on the horizon. The alleyway was also deserted, that was strange. Wally was now frantic. He ran out to the empty highway, it wasn't exactly empty. Abandoned cars and knocked over street lights were there. The poor 14 years old boy sighed and put his head down. He began to leave when he saw the bridge.

_She committed suicide…it's your entire fault…_

"No…suicide is a sin…Kuki is good, she wouldn't do that." Wally whispered. Suddenly, he realized he was running towards the bridge. He ran onto it and towards the middle, he dared look over. "Kuki is too good." He said. He stopped at the middle; the railing was a little dented. He looked over the edge a little bit. He saw the bracelet he gave Kuki dangling on a piece of rock. He reached over and grabbed it. He looked at the rough waters below. His eyes searched the waters. He saw a pale hand somewhere and looked to see it was gone.

_You're too late…she's gone._

"Shut up!" Wally screamed. He didn't know what to do, he never learned to swim. He pulled out his cheap cell phone and called the cops.

"911, what's your emerg-." The poor woman didn't even get to finish before Wally screamed her ear off.

"The Cleveland Bridge, now!" He screamed and slammed his phone. He tried to search for her body once more.

_Betrayal leads to death Wallabee…betrayal leads to death…_

The police and paramedic arrive, Wally just pointed to the rushing Waters below. An hour later, they find her body. She is rushed to the hospital, Emergency room. She is unstable they say. Wally sat in the waiting room. Finally a doctor came.

"You can see her, but-." Wally rushed past the doctor and down the hall.

_She's dead…that Is what he was going to say, but you didn't let him finish…_

Wally shook his head; there was too much going on. He walked into the room and saw the blood everywhere, he blinked and the room was a simple hospital room. The voice in his head echoed. He sat by her and gripped her hand. She shifted a little, but fell to her original pose. He sighed. His communicator beeped, but he threw it against a wall in disgust. It had been Numbuh 6, and it was her fault Kuki had done this. Wally was never going to forgive her.

"Sir, you didn't let me finish." The doctor walked in. "We tested her a while ago, she had been awake. " Wally nodded. "She has amnesia." The doctor said. Wally's heart skipped a beat. He slumped in his seat and his breathing quickened. His vision blurred and the last thing he saw was nurses rushing in and picking him up. But, the last thing he heard…

_Betrayal…leads to death…_

* * *

><p>Okay, this chapter probably wasn't as dark as the other one, but that was because it showed what had happened to Wally…So we know, Kuki is alive, because Wally had called the police and stuff and blah blah blah.<p>

So anyway, Kuki's mind is darker than Wally's because the voice in her head hurts her, Wally's only makes him feel bad. But, Kuki didn't die, so can anyone guess how:

_BETRAYAL, LEADS TO DEATH…_

_Ties in, right now it doesn't make since. But, what does that mean? Are ya smart enough to crack the mystery meaning?_


	3. Chapter 3

Okay viewers and Reviewers, please I hope you enjoy this chapter. I worked really hard on it and it is WHAT HAPPENS TO Kuki, so it's dark and devilish.

* * *

><p>Kuki opened her eyes saw a blond mess a hair. She smiled, it looked familiar. A messy mop of hair, a messy mop of blonde hair. Suddenly, her smile faded as the thought of the previous day came back. They rushed through her head.<p>

_He hates you…_

Kuki shook her head as tears appeared in her eyes. She blinked them away and looked out of the window. She wouldn't feel right by looking at him. She turned away, but the thoughts were burned into her head.

"He said he was sorry, he saved my life." Kuki whispered.

_He only saved it, so he can hurt you more…_

Kuki let the tears go down her face. She looked to the right and saw a patient was getting surgery in the next room. The doctor left the room.

_You know it's in there…_

"But, I'm not getting it." Kuki muttered. Suddenly, as if forced. Kuki stood up.

_You are dumb, you will never live. He will kill you himself…_

"No he wouldn't." Kuki cried out. She opened her door and began to cross the hall. Kuki felt pain shoot through her body and she fell by the door. Suddenly, she stood up. She opened the door and the patient looked over at her.

"You're not the doctor." He said. Her face held a blank expression and she walked towards the instruments table. She had fear in her eyes. Her pupils grew wide.

_You failed at suicide, you are worthless without me. _

Kuki cried and suddenly the tears stopped. Her eyes wondered over the table and she suddenly smirked. She grabbed the scalpel. She wiped her face and ended up cutting her face, but she couldn't feel the pain. She walked out of the room.

"Hey, you're not the doctor!" The patient yelled. Kuki smirked and turned around.

"But, I can be the doctor if I want to." She whispered. She walked towards the room and closed the door. She locked it and walked over to the papers." So, you have a bad heart?" Kuki asked sweetly. The patient nodded shaking. She grabbed the scalpel and walked back over to him.

_No more innocence, this is the innocence you lost…_

Kuki took a deep breath in. She raised the scalpel and slowly entered it in the patient stomach. The patient cried out in pain. Kuki felt sorry, but she slowly laughed. She raised the knife and forcefully stabbed the patient. The patient took in a shaky breath.

"P-please don't do it." He whispered. Kuki smirked, I won't do it." She said. She stabbed him once more exactly in his heart. He shook and went limp. "I won't do it, I won't lose my sexual innocence." She muttered. Kuki backed away in horror; she realized what she had done. Her bloody hands covered her open mouth. She fell against the table and the materials shattered to the floor.

"What was that?" A doctor asked. Kuki picked up the scalpel and rushed around frantically. The doctors were approaching the hall. Kuki ran behind the curtain and dove under another table, she looked towards the front and saw an air vent. She used the scalpel to unscrew the vent lid, it was pretty hard. She was only 13. She moved the lid and put it aside. She wiggled in, luckily she was very thin. "Doctor, Kuki Sanban isn't in her room." The voice from earlier said. She heard a sigh.

"Are you sure?" Kuki sat in the vent screwing the nails back in. Footsteps walked towards her. "Bloody foot prints lead in here." She heard the doctor say. "Under the bed, look quickly!" The doctor pushed the bed aside and looked at the empty spot. "Doctor, the vent is also bloody and the scalpel is missing." The doctor sighed and stormed into Kuki's room.

WHAT HAPPENS WITH Wally

"Wake up young son." Wally woke up and stared into the eyes of a man. "Do you have any idea where Kuki Sanban is?" Wally looked puzzled. He pointed towards the bed and turned to see it was empty. Wally yawned and stretched.

"Maybe she used the restroom…" He said, giving another stretch.

"This is important, she is dangerous. She has killed another patient." The man said. Wally just chuckled.

"Maybe it was Michael Myers or something." He said. "Kuki is too sweet." Wally explained. The doctor motioned his hand and the nurse handed him a file. He opened it and pointed to some words. Wally read very slowly. "She- She's having a mental breakdown?" He asked stunned. The doctor nodded.

"Don't want to make so much fun of Michael Myers now, do ya?" The doctor asked. Wally stood up panicked.

_It's your entire fault, you were horrible and the filthy names… _

"Shut up!" Wally screamed. The doctor and nurse were surprised.

"Are you okay?" The doctor asked. Wally couldn't hear him. All he heard was the voice in his head.

_Remember what you said to her Wallabee? Do you remember? _

"Did you think we wouldn't find out soon?" He called out angrily. "I'm sorry Kooks." He said softly. The doctor and Nurse rushed out as Wally ran out of the hospital screaming for Kuki.

WITH Kuki

Kuki Ran a hand through her hair. Her bloody hand, through her bloody hair. She sighed and began to pant.

**MURDER IS A SIN!**

_You are already bad Kuki, you cannot be forgiven…_

"I can repent!" Kuki yelled.

_It's too late…_

Kuki covered her face with her bloody hands. She let out a frustrated sigh and walked down the empty city roads. She saw a little girl with a teddy bear. She walked closer and realized the girl looked like her when she was younger. The girl looked over at her.

"K-Kuki?" The girl called. Kuki squinted.

"M-Mushi is that you?" Kuki asked. She walked towards her little sister, who only stepped backwards, afraid of Kuki. "Mushi I won't hurt you." Kuki said. Mushi ran into an alleyway. Kuki followed and saw a teenage boy holding her wrist. HE punched her and checked her pockets.

"You are poor!" He said. "You don't deserve life!" Mushi shook in his grip. "How old are you?" He asked. She shook in fear and hung her head."Hey, I'm talking to you!" He said. "How old are you?" HE yelled in her ear. He dropped her and began to un zip his pants.

With Wally

Wally ran to the tree house and flung open the door. Everyone turned to him and gaped.

"Wally," Numbuh six ran and hugged him. "We were so worried." She said. "I was worried." He ignored the girl and stormed to numbuh 1's room. He pounded on the door.

"I'm coming." Numbuh 1 said. Wally pounded even harder. "I said I was coming." Numbuh 1 said. Numbuh 4 flung that door open as well. He gripped Numbuh 1 by his shirt. He shoved him against the wall.

"You can't even call yourself a leader!" Wally said. "She almost killed herself!" he yelled. Numbuh 1 seemed surprised. Wally turned to see the rest of Sector V in the doorway. He panted. "I…I quit." He said. 'I want you to decommission me." He said. "Get rid of all of you guys!" He said. "I don't ever even want to know what you look like!" He yelled and ran out of the room.

Numbuh 1 looked after him and sighed. He glanced over at Numbuh 6, who was looking down.

Wally rushed out of the tree house, grabbing his backpack. He hated them, he wanted it to all end. Kuki had amnesia and she also had a mental break down. She could be anywhere doing anything.

_Betrayal…_

Wally shook violently and dropped to his knees.

"Wally!" He heard a voice. He looked up to see Kani, Kuki's father. "Where is my daughter you piece of scum?" He asked. Wally shook more violently. He looked away from Kani. Kani walked closer.

"G-get away from me." Wally stuttered out. Kani only came closer.

"I want to know where my daughter is!" He said angrily. "Are you list-." Wally shot up and lunged at Kani.

"I said leave me alone! I am dangerous, do you hear me, get away or you will get hurt!" Wally yelled, he noticed he was strangling Kani. He tried to drop him, but anger built from the previous years over powered him.

_Leads to murder…_

Wally dropped Kani, who scattered away without another word. Wally looked at his hands. He didn't know what was happening, the clouds grew a dark gray and the air was heavy. Wally could see ash floating around. He breathed heavily.

"Where is Kuki?" He asked. "Kuki please stop whatever you are doing," He said. "I want you to just stop." He muttered. He picked up his backpack and ran towards town.

* * *

><p>Okay, I know this is a very confusing story, but everything will come together soon enough. But, Kuki had amnesia and also a mental breakdown (IDK IF IT IS POSSIBLE TO HAVE BOTH) but, whatever Kuki is doing out of anger or anything else, effects Wally. So he ended up strangling Kuki's dad.<p>

So, Kuki doesn't know Wally or anyone else. The voice in her head is causing her to do things and is part of her mental breakdown. I'm gonna go get started on the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay here is chapter 4…

Oh and I looked back in chapter 3 to see that Kuki remembered Wally and decided to tell you, after she killed the patience she was stricken with amnesia again, it had been lifted when the voice talked to her.

* * *

><p>WHAT HAPPENS WITH Kuki<p>

Kuki panted heavily and held back tears; she was covered in fresh blood. Mushi was in a corner shivering and holding herself. Kuki dared to glance over, she didn't want to see the horror planted on her little sister's face. She couldn't see it, because she didn't know anything.

"Is her name Mushi?" Kuki whispered.

_Do you remember her…?_

"No, I don't remember her, I know her from somewhere." Kuki looked over finally, her sister was gone. "I know her name, who is she?" Kuki asked.

_No one, she is no one important. _

Kuki looked around the empty alleyway, she took the garbage bag in her hand and pulled it out onto the street, she dragged in alongside her and checked cars to see if they were unlocked, she finally found a red one and put the bloody bag in and locked the car. She continued down the streets with her bloody scalpel. She saw a blond boy further down; she stopped and hid behind a car.

"Do I know him?" She asked.

_No, but he hurt you in the past. Get revenge on him…he betrayed you._

"Betrayal leads to death." Kuki muttered. She tightened her grip on the scalpel. "Betray leads to death."

WHAT HAPPENS WITH Wally

Wally looked around.

"Kooks!" He shouted. The empty city streets were silent. He searched for her hospital outfit, within the cars. He saw nothing and looked into the windows of the cars surrounding him.

_You are stupid, you will die! You had the chance to kill her when she lost her-._

"Shut up!" Wally yelled. "She didn't lose it, Numbuh 6 lied." Wally muttered. He kept searching for her.

_You could have killed her in the hospital…she wouldn't even know who you are…_

"I don't sin..."Wally trailed off. He looked into a red car. He saw a garbage bag. "Well, Hobo's do it." He said. He was very hungry and tried to unlock the door. "Crud," He said, realizing it was locked. He acted normal and secretly broke the glass. He reached in and pulled out the garbage bag, feeling how heavy it was. "What the crud is this?" He asked. He ripped it open and fell to the ground, backing up. He moved faster and faster as the dead body slid out of the bag. He turned and ran and was face to face with Kuki. He held his breath. "Kooks?" He asked. She was silent and he looked and saw the scalpel.

"You betrayed me." She said. He was surprised, wasn't she exposed to have amnesia.

"Do you remember me kooks?" He asked. "It's me, Numbuh 4." He said. She stepped closer and began raising the knife, he forced her arm down, but she only raised it harder. He shoved it down, accidentally slicing her arm. She screamed out in pure agony. He backed away. "Kooks, I'm sorry. I didn't know! You wouldn't stop…" he trailed off and ran. She looked up at him. She looked at his blonde hair and orange hoodie.

With Kuki

_I told you, he harmed you Kuki .Do you hate him?_

"Death leads to hate." She let the scalpel down. "I killed, so the stranger hates me!" She said. She clutched her arm.

_Now you have to complete your suicide. You have nothing to live for._

Kuki cried and the tears fell on the concrete. She held her arm and suddenly the bleeding stopped. She stopped crying. She felt pure anger and hate for him.

"_I am not going to complete suicide…I will complete his death."_ Kuki's voice was like the devil's. She walked towards the way he went. The palms of her hands were cut and bleeding and she left a bloody trail of her fluid behind her.

1 YEAR LATER

Kuki Sanban was smiling, well she wasn't Kuki anymore. Her new name was Koni Sanban. She had gotten hit by a car and had amnesia all over again. The voice was gone. Koni was 14 and Wally had been through counseling to forget the tragedy moment. It was now the first day of school, and Koni was still smiling.

"Today is my first day of school." She said, her Japanese accent showed. She brushed her long raven black hair. It went down to her middle back. She turned to get her brush and when she turned back, she saw herself covered in blood and holding a scalpel. She screamed and shut her eyes. She fell to the ground and scurried in a corner of the bathroom. She heard her mother hurry up stairs. The mirror image of herself spoke and sounded like the devil.

"_You will complete you task, Betrayal leads to death and death leads to hate…"_ Her mirror self spoke. Suddenly, the light flickered and her mother burst in.

"Are you okay Koni?" Her mother asked. She still had the same mother, after finding their daughter with Amnesia; they decided to give her a fresh start. She smiled at her mother and nodded.

"I just dropped my toothbrush." She said. She picked it up and smiled. Her mother nodded and left the bathroom. She looked into the mirror at herself. She sighed and looked around. She had already brushed her teeth. She grabbed her book bag and headed off for her first day of 8th grade.

"Okay Luna," She said. She was in class talking to her best friend Luna. Luna smirked.

"Are ya sure you don't want to date him?" She asked. "I mean he is crazy…like you!" Luna burst out laughing and Kuki just smiled. She shook her head.

"It's mean to make fun of him; he came from a mental institution." Koni explained. Luna just grinned like an idiot, trying to do homework. "I guess he could be cute, but seriously I haven't even seen him yet." Koni argued. Luna smirked once again and pointed.

"Well now is your chance." Luna pointed behind Koni. Koni turned smiling around and saw a blonde boy walk into the room.

"_Betrayal leads to death and death leads to hate…" _Koni looked over to see her mirror self covered in blood once again. She was pointing towards the new boy. Koni screamed as loud as she could. She fell off of her chair and onto the ground; she crawled over to Luna, who looked confused. Koni turned to see her mirror self gone. She panted and clutched to Luna's leg. Luna patted her back.

"Great, he already thinks I'm weird now." Koni muttered. The new boy walked past staring at her blankly. Luna stifled a laugh. Kuki playfully kicked her under the table and both girls burst out laughing.

SOMEWHERE ACROSS THE CLASSROOM

"Are you sure?" A voice asked.

"I'm pos-o-tive." Another voice said. "Get it, Pos-O-tive?" The voice laughed.

"Shut up!" a last voice said.

"Okay, but I thought they were both crazy." A final voice said.

"We have to keep them separated, the world could end." The first voice said.

"No, put them together, they are crazy." The second voice laughed and got a few stares.

"Idiot," A voice said. The rest laughed except the second voice.

LUNCH

"Okay Luna, I'm serious, so don't laugh." Koni said. (Earlier I erased when I typed her name as Kuki)

"Okay, shoot." Luna said. Koni took a deep breath.

"This morning I saw myself in the mirror holding a scalpel and I was bloody." Koni said. Luna laughed. "I'm serious Luna." Koni said. "I actually did, I looked younger and guess what, I don't' remember my past." Koni yelled angrily. Luna stopped. They were friends, because Koni's parents had looked for a new friend to give their oldest daughter. They had told Luna that Kuki had amnesia. Luna just nodded.

"I'm sorry Cones." She said. Koni liked the nickname. She just ate her lunch. Wally walked by and saw her. He sat by her and smiled. She almost choked when she saw his perfect smile. She blushed.

"Look new boy, sorry I don't' know your name." Koni said.

"I know yours." Wally said. "It's Kuki." He smiled. Koni tilted her head.

"No, sorry it's Koni actually." She said. "But, that name sounds familiar." Koni thought.

"Look, I know you don't remember me. You hit your head and had amnesia." He said. Luna looked up interested. "Kuki, understand it's me." The boy said. Koni shook her head.

"I'm sorry, I don't know you." She stated. He gripped her by the shoulders. Koni tried to take his hands off. "Let go," She said. "Let GO!" She yelled. The boy dropped his hands and noticed that everyone was looking at them. Koni stood up and ran out of the lunch room. Luna looked towards the boy.

"Who are you?" Luna asked. Wally spat on the ground and looked at her. He stood up and got his stuff.

"I'm Wally Beatles." He said, before leaving. Luna threw her lunch away and went to find Koni.

* * *

><p>Sorry, for the long wait! Oh and I have to apologize to Numbuh 13 for helping me with chapter 4 and I posted this one on accident, But if you do want to send me a replacement chapter for any of my chapters. You can send me one and I will upload it at the end of the story.<p>

So, Numbuh 13 I will add your chapter 4 at the end of the story and I didn't need to edit it. It was perfect!


	5. Chapter 5

Again, sorry for the long wait of me updating this story and my new one…

But, still a special thx to Numbuh 13 for the extra chapter 4…anywayz here ya go peoplez..

* * *

><p>Koni rushed to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Her eyes were red and she was crying. She mentally slapped herself. She looked at the girl in front of her. It couldn't be herself. She squeezed her eyes shut. Suddenly, she saw a man on a bed.<p>

"You're not the doctor." He said. Koni suddenly saw a younger version of herself walking to the surgery instruments. She grabbed the scalpel. She walked out of the room, but the patient interrupted her. "Hey, you're not the doctor!" He had yelled. The younger version of Koni smirked and entered the room. She locked the door. The next thing Koni saw made her eyes shoot open. She looked in the mirror and saw the younger version of herself.

The younger version breathed on the mirror and wiped the word "Kuki" on the mirror. Koni squinted as if trying to see the message. She couldn't understand, she couldn't remember. She cried and suddenly was angered. She wiped her tears away and looked into the mirror. She was just full of rage and hatred. She heard a tiny voice in her head, an all too familiar voice. It was from her younger self. Her mental sickness was back. But, Koni shook it off. She smiled and tried to push the anger back. But, she had an agonizing pain shoot through her head as she closed her eyes and saw a blonde boy. It was the boy from lunch. It was the new boy, but he was younger and he was looking at her. They were in a deserted city.

Koni opened her eyes and saw Luna run in and comfort her. Koni just nodded, not paying any attention to what Luna was saying. Until something Luna said had caught Koni's attention.

"What did you just say?" Koni asked.

"What, Wally Beatles?" Luna asked. Koni just nodded. She shivered and looked in the mirror. The name her younger self had written, it was the name he had called her. His name, his name was weird. Koni suddenly, heard a voice in her head.

_Kill…_

WITH Wally

Wally walked outside and sighed. He didn't want it to be this way. He kicked a wall and pulled out a knife. He lifted his shirt and stabbed himself. Once he pulled the knife out, he rubbed it clean with a cloth and hid it in his shoe. He paced back and forth, what had happened to Kuki? Why didn't she remember him? So many questions raced through his head. He finally gave up on finding any answers and slid against the wall. But around the corner were some people eavesdropping.

Voice 1: D you think he knows what happened?

Voice 2: Maybe…do you-.

Voice 3: He couldn't have already.

Voice 4: No, he didn't okay. Drop it!

Voice 3: Shut up, it's your fault his life is like this!

Voice 1: Uh oh…

Voice 4: What, MY fault? Did I tell him to harm himself? No I don't think I did!

Voice 3: Yeah, but you ruined Kuki's life, so It ruined his. Just because you were jealous he liked her!

Voice 2: Haven't you heard, her name is Koni now…

Wally wiped away some tears and walked back into the school building. He hated his life. He hated it, he was suddenly overcome with rage. He slammed his fist into a locker, creating a small dent.

_Is that the best you can do?_

You see, the voice had left Kuki/Koni alone for a few years. But, it constantly bothered Wally ever since the confrontation with Kuki/Koni's father. Wally was angered by the voice pitying him. He slammed his fist harder creating a huge dent.

_Perfect…do the same to her…for leaving you…for breaking your heart…_

Wally doubled over in pain and fell to his knees. He leaned against a locker until a chubby boy with goggles and aviator's hat walked over to him.

"Dude, are you okay?" The boy asked. Wally shook his head. The boy helped him up and helped him to the nurses' office. Wally was laid on a table and had to take some tests and get lots of rest. But, he only dreamed of that day, what had happened.

"_**Kooks!" He shouted. The empty city streets were silent. He searched for her hospital outfit within the cars. Things happened and he turned to be met face to face with Kuki."Kooks?" he asked. She was silent and he saw the scalpel she was gripping. **_

"_**You betrayed me." She said. He was surprised, wasn't she exposed to have amnesia?**_

"_**Do you remember me Kooks? He asked. "It's me number 4." He said. She stepped closer and began raising the knife. He forced her arm down, but she only raised it harder. He shoved it down, accidentally slicing her arm. She screamed out in pure agony. He backed away. "Kooks, I'm sorry. I didn't know! You wouldn't stop…" HE trailed off and ran into a light. **_

Wally sat up in the nurse's office and looked around to see the boy from the hall eyeing him.

"Oh thank goodness you're alive." The boy said. "I'm hoagie." Wally nodded rubbing his head. He had a major headache. He stood up.

"Well thanks sandwich, but I have to go." Wally said. Hoagie chuckled.

"You are almost as funny as me." He said. Wally raised an eyebrow. He looked at the boy and suddenly hate boiled up in him. What had this boy done?

_He hurt you…he helped her…_

Wally shook his head. Nothing made since anymore. The world was as good as dead and everything was confusing. He searched his shoes for his knife, but it was missing. He looked over to the boy who was smiling. Wally faked a smile and almost lunged at the boy.

_Wait until the right time…_

He just nodded and left the nurse's office.

WITH Kuki

Koni sighed and rubber her head. She hated how things were mixed up. She had no idea how her whole first day of school was wacky. She remembered his hair and hoodie from somewhere. She remembered what happened a year ago…

**Kuki walked past the dead body and shoved him back in the car then continued after Wally. Nothing but pure hatred burned inside of her. It was like she wasn't alive; she was the devil himself in a feminine form. She walked towards the direction he sprinted off in. She saw him and cracked her knuckles. She threw a rock and it hit him hard and he dropped and tried getting back up only to be met face to face with Kuki once again. She smirked and pulled out the scalpel. She lunged at him and he grabbed her arm to swing around. He let go and fell back, but when he opened his eyes he saw her standing in front of him, the scalpel was through her heart. She looked down at it unsteadily, and fell. He removed the weapon and hid it in his bag. He sighed and began running, he couldn't look back.**

Koni opened her eyes; she had the weirdest dream of her younger self. She wished these vision things would stop happening. Her phone rang and she saw it was Luna.

"Hello?" Kuki asked. It was silent until Luna answered.

"Yeah, there is a whole newspaper column about it." Luna said. Koni thanked her and hung up. She had asked Luna to print out information on Kuki Sanban. She sighed and lay down, now she just had to wait until the next day to read the papers. She wondered who Kuki Sanban was. Maybe she was a famous person, maybe she was someone who died…maybe she was a figment of Koni's imagination.

* * *

><p>Okay, Well FYI, I'm confused on my own story too.<p>

LONG STORY SHORT

Jade made the other's hate Kuki, a voice told her to commit suicide. She jumped off a bridge , but wally saved her.

Kuki had amnesia and brain damage thingy,It affected Wally. Kuki killed 3 people.

Wally made her cut herself and she had amnesia again after geeting hit by a car.

Wally had counceling and Kuki changed her name to Koni.

Koni learns about he rpast, not knowing that she is actually Kuki Sanban in the flesh.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, so this is the third chapter I had promised, and I am very appreciative that you guys waited this long for me to post, usually I'm every day, because I am only in 7th grade. Not much homework, so I should be able to post every day. But, I can't, instead I review other stories. Made this one 4012 words, I think...

* * *

><p>Wally sat up as the sun poured in his bedroom. He checked out his window to see a cop car pull up. HE smirked and pulled his baseball cap on. He put on a blue zip up hoodie and frowned. He ran down the steps and approached the door slowly. He opened it to see the cop from the previous 5 days.<p>

"Oh kid, is your father here?" the officer asked. Wally shook his head sadly.

"But he promised to take me to a baseball game today…" Wally said in a childish voice. The officer raised an eyebrow.

"Well your father hasn't been here for the recent few murders either. Well anyway there has been another murder." The officer said. Wally tried his best to hide his smirk.

"Oh really, that's terrible." Wally said in a surprised tone. The officer pushed Wally up against a wall.

"You are under arrest." He said. "Don't think I'm stupid, it's not even baseball season boy. My men will search this house and I know you aren't 10, you're 14." The officer said. "I followed you to school and if my men find one dead body here, you are going to jail for a long time son." The officer pushed Wally out to the police car and gave the "anything said will be used against you" speech.

WITH Kuki

Koni read the papers and had a serious expression on her face.

"Listen to this," Koni motioned and Luna leaned in. "Kuki Sanban kills patient and rapist!" Koni exclaimed. Luna raised an eyebrow.

"So, is she good or bad, because it's confusing…"Luna trailed off. She had read something else that she didn't want to show Koni. Koni ignored her and continued.

"She then escaped the hospital after a mental breakdown and amnesia." Koni exclaimed. Luna nodded. "She then was confronted by someone who is still unknown and soon after was hit by a vehicle." Koni said. Luna counted down from 10 in her head.

"It says here that she had amnesia again and forgot everything, so her parents renamed her…renamed her…" Koni stopped. "It stops there, someone ripped the page." Luna looked down nervously.

"Could you handle the truth cones?" Luna asked. Koni nodded and Luna pulled out a small slip of paper. Kuki aligned it with the paper. She cleared her throat.

"So her parents renamed her…" Koni looked up at Luna. "It's impossible…they named her Koni." Koni said. Luna nodded and Koni's face twisted in anger. "Are you suggesting that I'm Kuki Sanban?" Koni asked. Luna nodded slowly. "This has to be some sick joke; I would know if I was Kuki Sanban, I wouldn't commit any of those sins." Koni yelled. Everyone looked at them in the cafeteria.

"Think about it Koni, you don't remember the past years of your life. Do you?" Luna asked. Koni paused. She nodded.

"Fine, I'll ask my parents." She said. "Can you excuse me for a moment?" she asked. She went to the girl's restroom and looked in the mirror. She knew there was a reason for the strange voice in her head and the weird visions. She needed her past back so she could have her future. She wondered what she could do, if only she knew. Then, this nightmare would stop hurting her. Suddenly, she saw a bridge in her head. She thought she knew that bridge. It was the Cleveland Bridge. The scene in her head showed Kuki Sanban jumping off the bridge to her doom. Koni gasped and opened her eyes. She was scared and began crying in a stall. Once again she turned angry. She broke the lock on the door and ran towards the mirror and broke it. Then, she grabbed a piece of glass.

"Cones are you in here?" Luna asked. Kuki turned around and hid behind a stall. Luna walked in and saw the broken stall and broken mirror. She gasped and turned to see Kuki at eye level only inches away. Luna gasped, but sighed in relief.

_Kill her…_

"Oh Cones you had be scared to death." Luna exclaimed. Kuki's expression remained blank. Luna waved her hand in front of her face. "Are you okay?" Luna asked. Kuki suddenly raised the glass and Luna fell back after a shriek. "Kuki, what are you doing?" Luna yelled. Kuki stepped forward.

_Kill her…_

Suddenly Kuki sighed and dropped her arm, which held the knife, to her side. Luna stood up cautiously and looked at her.

"Are you okay?" She asked. Suddenly, Kuki yawned and sighed.

"I'm sorry Looney; I thought you were this creepy stalker guy." Kuki explained. "Can you take me to the nurse, I have a major headache." She said. Luna nodded and turned to the door and began leaving. "Oh Luna, wait a second." Kuki said. Luna turned back and tilted her head to the side. "Did you know death leads to hate?" Kuki asked. Luna shook her head. "Well because of your death you'll hate me." Kuki suddenly lunged at Luna knocking her into the mirror and hitting her head, getting glass in her scalp. She cried out in pain and reached for the bathroom door. Kuki pulled her back and slammed her face into the glass covered ground. Luna squirmed in Kuki's grip. Kuki flipped her over and dragged her to the stall she had broken. She climbed on the toilet and shoved Luna up in the heating vent. Kuki screwed it shut and ran out of the bathroom.

"What kind of death is this?" Luna crouched. She couldn't move but maybe if she yelled a teacher would hear her. She shuffled around and cleared her throat. "Now, if I remember the math room is closest." Luna said. Suddenly, it got really warm and she took off her jacket, leaving her in jeans and a tank top. It got warmer and Luna began to scream for help, she knew the heat would advance up anyway. She crawled towards the math room but got stuck on a corner. "Dang!" She yelled. She felt the heating vent get warmer. She shuffled for a while before only being in her tank top and gym shorts. She shuffled and soon fell down, she was too exhausted and hot to move, and the heat only grew. It grew and grew until Luna flinched from her skin getting burnt. Suddenly, the heat was really hot and she was crawling around burning her skin. It hurt very much and she wanted it to stop, she saw the scars coming into view. Suddenly, she dropped her keychain to her house. It flew down into the boiler room, which she just happened to be above. Suddenly, it went in the oil and Luna saw a spark.

"NO!" She screamed, she began crawling as fast as she could, the vent behind her caught fire and Luna went on. She crawled around corners, not even knowing where she was at. She saw the vent she had come in and crawled to it. "Help me!" She screamed. "Please, someone help me!" She looked down and saw Kuki staring up.

"Yes janitor man," Kuki said into a walkie-talkie. "I'm sure that there is no one in the bathroom, I'm locking it now." Kuki said with a devilish grin. She dangled the keys and left the bathroom. Luna panicked as the fire caught up with her and burnt her legs, she screamed in pure agony and curled up waiting for death. The flames erupted around her and she tried to call through, the flames scorched her legs and she went face first into the fire. The vent was so tiny and she crawled further and the vent got smaller. Then, it was so small that she couldn't turn around at all. She sat there and burned to death screaming out in agony as Kuki walked down the hall. "Death leads to hate…" She muttered. She went to the nurse and limped.

"Oh Kuki dear, what's wrong?" The nurse helped Kuki to a table. She went to get some pain killers and Kuki instantly saw the blood drawing needles. She smiled devishly as the nurse returned with the pill. "Wait one second dear, I have to take the bottle back." The nurse left to return the bottle to the cabinet. Kuki stared ta the needles.

"Should I do it?" Kuki asked.

_Do it…do it…_

The nurse returned and Kuki smiled and opened her mouth, the pill fell out of her hand and under the table.

"Oh I'll get it." The nurse said. Kuki smiled and the nurse bent over. Kuki kicked her in the back and heard a sickening crack. She flipped the nurse over so Kuki could see her eyes. She grabbed the needles and went to the nurse.

"Open your eyes." Kuki giggled evilly. The nurse dared herself to sit up and look Kuki right into the eye. But, coincidently she sat up and turned to see the blood drawing needles before they penetrated her eyes. "Oops," Kuki said. "I'm sorry, I didn't SEE you." Kuki laughed and turned away. She walked over to the sink and washed the blood from Luna and the nurse off. She walked over to the bed and sat down. She hummed a little tune. "Why do I do this?" Kuki asked out loud.

_Because all of these people betrayed you…_

"So, my name really is Kuki, huh?" Kuki asked.

_Yes…you shall get your full memory back…when you kill the one that hurt you most…_

"I see, so that's Blondie I'm guessing?" Kuki asked. There was silence and Kuki took it as a yes. She walked out of the nurse's office and began to search for her prey.

WITH Wally

Wally played his harmonica behind the cell bars. The officer threw him a dirty look. Wally smirked and played louder.

"Listen kid-!" The officer yelled. Suddenly, the intercom came on.

"Sir, we have a Sanban here." The voice said. The officer frowned angrily.

"You're so lucky." He spat. Wally smirked and blew his hair off of his eyes. He looked at the cop. "You're going away for a long time boy." The cop snickered. Wally spun around and punched the cop. He repeatedly punched him until he fell on the ground. Wally looked at his bloody fist and pounced onto the officer. He started strangling him.

"Sir, we have a Sanban here." The woman announced again. Wally kept punching the officer and stopping occasionally to strangle him. His hoodie got bloody as did his hands and he wouldn't stop brutalizing the officer. The cop was right; Wally was going to go away for a long time. He finally stood up and spit on the officer's dead body. He walked towards the bathroom, after dragging the officer into the closet. "Sir, we have a Sanban, are you okay?" The voice said. Wally walked out of the room and down the hall.

He got out and looked into the main lobby. There was the most beautifulness girl he had ever seen. Suddenly, Wally had forgotten her name.

"I'm here to get you Wally." She said. Her hand was soft in his and he enjoyed it. He didn't want her to let go. She led him to a car. There was a woman in the front seat.

"Nice to meet you again, Wally." The woman said. The girl looked at him.

"This is my mom." She said. Wally didn't even know this girl, yet she looked familiar. "Oh, by the way. I'm Mushi." She said. Wally's eyes widened.

"Wh-where's your dad?" Wally asked. Mushi frowned slowly.

"Some boy broke his lungs and he…he…" Mushi looked away as she teared up.

"Oh," Wally said. "How did you find me?" Wally asked. Mushi turned back with a sad smile.

"You go to Kuki's school silly." She said. Wally tinged. Kuki had called them that in the KND, but now they didn't even know each other. He wasn't decommissioned, she had amnesia. He had hurt her enough. But, he whispered that he was sorry. Didn't she hear him?

"Well, you got prettier over the years." Wally said nervously. He was right, Mushi had gotten taller. Her hair was now the same length as Kuki's at age 10. She wore Kuki's old green sweater, and she had light make up on, with a purple string of yarn in her hair. She smiled a little bit.

"Wally, how old are you?" She asked. Wally looked over at her and gave a small sigh.

"Well Mushi, I'm 15, so don't be expecting anything cause-." Wally was rudely interrupted by Mushi's mom.

"Wally! Mushi is 13." She said. Wally looked at Mushi, who seemed so innocent.

_So did Kuki…_

Wally looked away and gulped. Kuki had been 13 when Number 6 told them she wasn't innocent. Wally breathed heavily. He couldn't try to look at Mushi again. He looked out of the window the rest of the ride.

With Kuki

Kuki ran through to the Beatles Residence. She broke a window and climbed in. She looked around. She ran to Wally's room and opened his door. Joey sat on the bed looking at Wally's magazines. Kuki walked up to him.

"Where, the heck is your brother!" She asked. Once again her voice was like a snake and sounded like the Him's off of the power puff girls. Joey yelped and stuttered.

"H-he went to j-jail." Joey said. "K-Kuki what's w-wrong with you?" Joey asked. She took the magazine and slapped Joey with it. He cried out in pain and cowered on the floor. Kuki jumped out of the window and ran to the police station.

She opened the door and rushed to the secretary.

"Hello, may I help you?" The woman asked.

"Yes, I'm looking for a Wallace Beatles." Kuki asked. The woman frowned.

"Sorry, I think you are mistaken. But, we do have a Wallabee Beatles." The woman smiled and Kuki just nodded. "Okay, wait one minute." The woman went through some files. "Oh dear, I'm sorry. But, a little girl with the last name Sanban took him out earlier." The woman said.

"Oh," Kuki's eye twitched. "Is the officer who held him still here?" Kuki asked. The woman nodded.

"He hasn't come out of his office since the Beatles boy left." The woman explained. Kuki nodded and walked down the hall. She opened the door and walked in to see it empty. The window was locked and the bathroom was empty as well as the cell.

"Where the heck is he?" Kuki asked out loud.

_Check the closet…_

Kuki snapped her head towards the closet and smiled.

"I have a question first." Kuki said. "When, I kill does it affect Wally?" She asked, making her way to the closet.

_Yes, because he loves you…_

Kuki fell to the ground in pain and held her head. She screamed in pure agony and the door locked. She recalled memories of Wally blushing when they were 10. When they had kissed, when she hugged him and he blushed. When they held hands, and before Wally called her dirty names along with the others. He had told her he was sorry.

"Are you okay?" The secretary rushed to the room. "Sweetheart, open the door." She said. Kuki stood up and opened the closet. The officer's dead body fell out and Kuki gasped. Suddenly, she recalled when she had killed all of those people.

"But, homicide is a sin." Kuki whispered. The door unlocked and the secretary ran in. She gasped and looked at Kuki, who was covering her mouth and silently praying.

_Suicide is also a sin, but you tried to commit it…_

"But, I didn't succeed!" Kuki yelled. The nurse was shocked and scared. She thought Kuki didn't succeed in killing the cop. Kuki was infuriated. "I didn't succeed, he saved me." Kuki fell to her knees.

"If he saved you then why did you kill him?" The nurse asked. Kuki snapped her head in the nurse's direction.

"Not the cop you dumb secretary!" Kuki yelled. "My friend, I tried to commit suicide but…he saved me." She said. Suddenly, the secretary could see Kuki's veins slowly coming appearing. Her skin got really thin and pale. Kuki looked at the nurse and stood up. Her eyes were as black as death and her hair kind of whipped around.

"_He saved me, but I want to kill him." _The voice said. It was clear, that the evil inside Kuki, the voice that told her to do bad, had taken over. It was now controlling Kuki completely. _"I am going to kill him, and I'm going to kill you too." _Kuki walked over to the secretary who ran. She ran to the elevator and the doors closed on Kuki's hand. The Nurse was covered in a little blood as one of Kuki's fingers fell off and landed on the elevator floor. The elevator went towards the basement and suddenly the light flickered and the elevator shook and stopped. The secretary pressed the assistance button.

"Hello, may I help you?" A voice said. The secretary was scared out of her wits.

"Yes, the elevator is stuck and I would like to get out. Call the Cops and hurry!" She yelled. She turned around and looked at the empty elevator. Something dripped on her head and she slowly looked up and Kuki was on top of the elevator staring at her with a wicked smile on her face. The secretary didn't even get a chance to cry out, before Kuki pulled her up in the elevator shaft.

With Wally

"Oh Wally dear," Kuki's mom said. "II didn't mean to be rude in the car." She explained. They were at the Sanban Residence and Mushi was in her room studying, she was in the 6th grade and was graduating next week. "But, Mushi's only 13, she just turned 13 as a matter of fact. "She knew what you were talking about in the car and I just didn't want you to go on, she already liked you when she was younger." Kuki's mom explained. Wally just nodded.

"So Wally, are you turning 16?" She asked. Wally nodded and looked out of the window. "Oh, ask Mushi to show you to your room. I didn't want you sleeping in Jail for a crime you didn't commit." She said. Wally smiled, he had killed those people. He only killed when Kuki did; her rage flowed through his veins. They were mentally connected. He walked up the stairs and to Mushi's room. He stopped outside her door to see a picture of her smiling. He smiled back at it and turned the knob. He opened it and froze. Mushi was getting dressed! She turned around and almost screamed, but her voice caught in her throat. She didn't know what to say. He blinked and turned around.

"Mushi, I'm sorry." He said. He began shutting the door but, she stopped him. She pulled him in and hugged him, but he threw her away and yelled in anger.

"Mushi, stop it! You are so young, don't be like Kuki!" He said. Mushi was scared and pulled her shirt on. She turned around and began to run to her bed. He ran after he rand held her in the air by her neck. She tried to scream but, he took a pillow and muffled her screams. She soon began to lose air and slowly suffocated to death. He backed away in fair.

"What have I done?" He asked himself. "I killed her sister," He screamed in terror. Mushi's mom thundered up the stairs. He ran and locked the door. "Did Kuki kill?" He asked aloud.

_Yes…that's why you killed…out of rage…her rage…_

"Wally, are you okay? Is Mushi okay?" Kuki's mom asked. Wally almost cried until the evil voice in him took over and his skin got very pale and his veins were visible, his eyes were as black as death and his hair blew as if there was a strong wind. (Which there wasn't,) "Wally, are you guys okay? Mushi what's happening?"

Wally broke the door down and gripped Mrs. Sanban by her neck. He slammed her on a wall and dropped her. He broke a picture and picked up some glass, cutting his palm. He yelled out and shoved the glass in her mouth; she cried out and tried to crawl away. But, he was too fast and grabbed her by her neck. The glass went down her throat and stopped where his hand was squeezing, causing it to stab her throat. Suddenly, the evilness in Wally ripped open her chest and she was screaming in pure agony and terror. The evilness in Wally broke her neck and punctured her lungs with glass; he ripped out her heart, along with her small intestines and walked toward the kitchen.

With Kuki

Kuki rushed home covered in blood. She burst through the door and dropped to her feet. Her skin went back to its full color and her veins went away (visibly) and her hair stopped whipping around. Her eyes went back to their full violet. She breathed heavily, before looking around. The house was way too quiet. She walked into the kitchen where a pot was on cooking; Kuki walked by and turned it off. She went back and stared inside. There was some sort wormy thing and a…a…heart. Kuki screamed and rushed through the house, she ran into her sister's room to see her sister sleeping? Kuki checked her pulse, she was dead.

She ran out into the hallway and around the corner, her mother's brutalized body was unrecognizable. She screamed and saw the missing intestines and heart. She fell to her knees.

"Why did he do this?" She asked.

_Because, you didn't' die._

"No, he did it because I killed someone…we are connected through rage." Kuki said.

_He killed them because he hate's you, he called you those names!_

"That's only because Number 6 told him lies! HE said sorry!" Kuki screamed out.

_Then, why did he kill your father?_

Kuki's heart skipped a beat. The news was, her father had died, and because a boy had strangled him and stopped his breathing. If Kuki killed the patient, rapist, and stranger that day, her father must have been by Wally when the rage broke out in him. Kuki gasped and fell to her knees.

"I'm dangerous," She said. "It's my fault these people are dead…if I kill, he kills!" Kuki took in a shaky breath.

"I…I…I give up." Kuki whispered.

* * *

><p>So, about 2000 something more words then I usually do. So here were you three extra chapters I promised. Now, I am starting my new story. I will occasionally update this. I have to email it to someone who knows my password. They upload it and crap, but anywayz, gtg cause I have to story that story, I need about 4 reviews a chapter, because I'm promising a really good story…<p> 


	7. End Fin that's all

Okay, I haven't updated this in a while…and I'm really sorry about that. But anyway, let's review so no one is left behind.

**My Number 6 told sector V lies about Kuki, They mistreated her**

**She tried to commit suicide but failed and had amnesia and a nervous breakdown**

**She killed 3 people and Wally killed Kuki's dad**

**Kuki gets hit by car after trying to kill Wally**

**Kuki has amnesia again and is renamed Koni**

**Koni hears voice from nervous breakdown and freaks out**

**Koni figures out that she is Kuki Sanban, the famous killer**

**Wally kills people because Kuki's evil rage affects him**

**Wally kills Mushi and Genkei and Kuki finds dismembered bodies**

**Kuki whispers: I give up…**

Okay, so now we are all caught up. There is nothing you don't know now. So let's begin. By completing this beginning it's already 135 words.

* * *

><p>Wally slipped from out of the closet and looked up the stairs. He could hear Kuki's muffled sobs through the walls.<p>

"She doesn't remember me, I ruined her life…" He whispered. "I killed her family…" He whispered.

_Put her out of her misery…_

"No!" He whispered, almost shouting. "I will kill myself…it won't affect her." He said. "I want it to stop…all of it." He said. "I don't want her to hurt anymore; **I** don't want to hurt anymore." He said. Suddenly, his body shook and he felt to the ground, he heard Kuki running around upstairs. She appeared at the top of the stairs. She looked angered. She slowly descended the stairs towards him. "Stay away Kooks." He warned. "I can't control…the…" Suddenly his eyes flashed dark blue and went to a solid black. His perfectly tanned skin went pale and his hair seemed to blow as if there was a strong wind in the air. He looked at Kuki and tilted his head to the side.

"Do it Wally!" Kuki threaten screamed at him. He moved towards her and as if by fate. He stopped and looked her over. She didn't move, but the voice telling her to do bad…was gone now…

He caressed her face with his hand and pulled her into a sweet and short passionate kiss. He pulled back and put his hand around her neck. Suddenly, his grip tightened and tightened until Kuki's vision was blurring. She didn't know what to do, but look at his dark, black eyes. She smiled, thinking that she would die peacefully without having a load of sins on her back. But, suddenly the pain and feeling of death vanished. Kuki's eyes shot opened and waited for her vision to focus. Wally was gone; she was the only one in the hall. She suddenly noticed that she wasn't breathing and started to breathe slowly. Nothing made since, Wally was just choking her and, now he was gone. She shook her head and sobbed softly. He was just here.

"Wally…" She said softly. "I…I…" She almost broke down and cried, but she didn't. She started to shake…violently. She started to choke and her head snapped in all directions. She screamed out in pain. She wanted this to go away. She shook with fear as she dropped to her knees and cried out. "Help me!" She yelled. Suddenly, she saw Wally walk out from the shadows.

_He won't help you…he doesn't care…_

"W-Wally…" Kuki stared at him as she felt pain rush through her body. She collapsed face first and her screams were muffled. She felt Wally's vibrations as he walked towards her. He yanked her head up by her hair. "Wally, I know you are in there!" Kuki yelled.

_Silly girl…that only works in movie…_

"Wally…please…" Kuki mumbled. Wally ignored her and dragged her towards the basement. He opened the door and dragged her down along with him. "No…" She screamed. "No!" She was screaming at the top of her lungs now.

Wally walks back up the stairs and shuts the door, the lock clicks shut.

"Wally!" Kuki screams loudly and suddenly it is silence. The silence of death…

WITH Wally

Wally fell to the ground and opened his eyes. He had to blink his eyes for them to get adjusted to the light. He saw blood on the ground next to him and realized he was laying in it. He sat up quickly and saw the bloody trail lead into darkness. It looked like a bloody body was dragged into it. He gulped and tried to remember what had happened.

"_**Wally!" **_ He could still hear her screams. _** "Please don't!" **_ That's what she was screaming for him to do.

"_**Kill Kuki…" **_ He had mumbled. _**"Wally don't put me in there!" **_ That's what she screamed. _**"Wally!, That's a wood chipper! Don't Wally!" **_ He opened his eyes and moved to the other end of the trail. The wood chipper was blood covered. _**"Wally I beg of…Wally…WALLYYYYY" grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr SPLASH SPLASH SPLASH**_ Wally's eyes wondered over to the end of the trail that led into darkness. He shook suddenly and stood up.

_I've done my job…you see Wally_

"Shut up mate!" He yelled out. "Get away now!"

_Betrayal leads to death…_

"I didn't betray her!" Wally yelled out loudly!

_Death…leads to hate…she hates you_

"She can't hate me…she can't … she can't…she can't do anything!" He yelled. Then, he paused. She couldn't do anything at all. It was true and it was his entire fault. He…he had killed her…

He looked around the basement. Her blood…was everywhere…

"I…I'm a murderer…" He mumbled.

_End it Wally… the chipper is over there…_

"But Suicide is a sin…" Wally mumbled. Wally slowly turned his head to the wood chipper…he couldn't do it…

_That's what Kuki said... right before jumping off of the bridge…_

"But…But…"

_You can live with her death on your hands…or live with her…_

Wally froze and felt himself stand up. He walked over to the bloody contraption. He touched the blood stained chipper and sighed.

"Kuki…I love you" He whispered. He turned away from it and began to leave. Suddenly, at the other end of the trail, in the darkness, something moved. Wally looked over.

_Too late…_

"What are you talking about?" Wally asked.

_She didn't get amnesia when that car hit her Wallabee…she died…but her evil spirit faked amnesia and took over her life. The Kuki you so called "Love" died when she tried to kill you. So...actually that wasn't a human being that you put through the wood chipper…_

"It was a spirit…" He whispered. He turned around and saw Kuki walk out of the darkness. She was flawless and clean. She was wearing the hospital gown from last year. Wally's eyes widened.

"Wally?" Kuki asked softly. "Wally," Her eyes widened. "Watch out!" She yelled. Suddenly, Wally was flipped over and was face to face with the Kuki he had put in the wood chipper. She was bloody and dirty, her hair was floating like there was a fan on and her eyes were black and she was draggign him towards the wood chipper. The good Kuki watched.

"Help me…" Wally struggled to say. The good Kuki walked over peacefully and touched his chest.

"I love you…" She said. Then, she turned away leaving him alone with the spirit. The spirit laughed and through him up in the air.

GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

* * *

><p>I KNOW… I KNOW… I KNOW…<p>

Horrible ending, but Writers block is contagious… I'm sorry… I had another ending I had typed already… but someone used it in their story…so I didn't want to steal it somehow… So I'll just work on my…other stories…yeah… I'll post another HELP ME.

I like it when you guys help me… You guys pick good stories…


End file.
